harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hengist Rawkes
Do we have an image?--Rodolphus 18:58, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not good at getting clear images, but for anyone who would like to try, the name can be seen on the Chamber of Secrets wide screen DVD 48 minutes in. --Parodist 22:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::I watched the DVD. The plaque hanging under the portrait to the right of the unidentified portrait was too far away and too poorly lit for me to read during the brief moment in which it was completely visible. Could try to capture an image so that I have a better idea of which of the many portraits in this scene is Hengist's? Maybe then I can try to get a clearer image. Thanks. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 08:28, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::When Hermione says "Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices isn't a good sign," the portrait cannot be seen, but the plaque attached to teh frame can, directly in the bottom left hand corner. Now that I look at it, I don't think there's an e in "Rawkes" though. The only part I can make out is "Hengist." --Parodist 13:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I think it's your DVD again... It's the same thing as Which Owl?: only the top of the plaque can be seen; not any writing. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Surely someone else on the Wiki owns a full-screen copy of the DVD. --Parodist 21:51, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::I have the wide-screen edition, and I can't see the plaque at the moment you specified, only the chains connecting the plaque to the portrait frame. This must mean that the plaque can only be seen on the full-screen edition of the DVD. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 02:54, September 24, 2009 (UTC) It's been a while! Has anyone got a picture of the plaque yet? In the meantime, I've noticed that a large portrait of a wizard (see it here) is shown on Philosopher's Stone (on the scene where Percy leads the first-years to the dormitories) above a small plaque. I think it's on the same place Rawkes's picture is shown on Chamber of Secrets, but I'm not sure. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:58, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Here's the picture of the plague from CS --Parodist 16:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :And here's his portrait (it can be seen for a few seconds, but only from this angle). --Parodist 16:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems to be the same portrait. I'll add my front-facing image to the article. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Died before 1991 I noticed that the article just says he "possibly" died before 1991. But don't you have to be dead to have a magical portrait? I seem to remember JKR saying something to that effect. --Parodist 15:15, July 30, 2010 (UTC) She said that all the paintings we have seen at Hogwarts are of dead people. It isn't very clear what she meant: whether they all are, or that just the portraits we have seen in the books are. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 15:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) All the Portraits we have seen at Hogwarts. Is this the excact quote? If it is, then it is clear. At Hogwarts means at Hogwarts, no matter if book, film, or game. If thhe Portraits in the films and games contradict JKR, then they are not cannon, like Brutus Scringeour.--Rodolphus 15:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :The interviewer introduces his question with all the paintings we have seen at Hogwarts are of dead people. While answering, Rowling says "Yes, they're all of dead people". But the keywords are we have seen. They are referring to the portraits we are introduced in the books; this might not hold true for all the portraits of the castle (as there are more than just the ones we read about in the books). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC)